INOCENCIA PERDIDA
by BONNIE TUCKER TWEAK
Summary: AQUI MIS UKES FAVORITOS TE CONTARAN LA EXPERIENCIA DE LO QUE SE SIENTE PERDER SU INOCENCIA SIENDO VIOLADOS BUENO SOLO LEAN LES VA A GUSTAR


**HOLA CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS HOY LES TRAIGO UN FIC DE INOCENCIA PERDIDA SI ASI SE LLAMA EL TITULO Y LA EXPERIENCIA MALA (SI NO FUE NI POR SU CUENTA NI POR SU DECISION FUE ALGO ASI COMO BUENO USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN) LES CONTARAN LA EXPERIENCIA LOS UKES Y AL FINAL DE CADA UNO SE LLEVARAN UNA TRIZTE SORPRESA, EN ESTE CAP KENNY LE DICE VIEJO Y STAN HERMANO BUENO SIN MAS COMENCEMOS…**

 _ **KYLE**_

ESTOY LLORANDO EN EL RINCON DE MI CUARTO, PORQUE YA NO SOPORTO ESOS RECUERDOS DE CUANDO EL, EL…

 _-Su-suéltame ya no_

ESE TIPO NO LE VI BIEN EL ROSTRO PERO ESA VOZ SE ME HIZO CONOCIDA CREO QUE ESA VOZ LA CONOSCO DESDE PEQUEÑO SUPUSE QUE FUE EL, PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE, DE TODOS MODOS YA NO PUEDO VOLVER AL PASADO E IMPEDIR TODO ESE TIPO MI INOCENCIA ME QUITO, PERO YO YA NO PUEDO HACER NADA SI TAN SOLO LE HUBIERA HECHO A STAN DE QUE ME HUBIERA ACOMPAÑADO A CASA PERO NO MI MALDITO ORGULLO ME GANO AHORA EN LO UNICO QUE ME DESAHOGO ES EN EL ALCOHOL ALGUNOS DE MIS AMIGOS VIENEN A VISITARME PERO CUANDO LOS VEO LO RECUERDO…

 _-De-dejame ¿Quién eres?_

YA NO VOY A LA ESCUELA Y MIS PADRES NO ESTAN EN CASA COMO IKE FUERON A UN VIAJE DEL QUE NO HAN REGRESADO SOLO SE QUE SIGUEN CON VIDA PERO YO TALVEZ NO LO ESTE, IRE A DAR UNA VUELTA A SOUTH PARK HABER SI ALGO TERMINA CON MIGO, YA UN POCO MAS ARREGLADO SALI A DARLE UN ULTIMO ADIOS A MIS AMIGOS YO YA NO SERVIA EN ESTE MUNDO O POR LO MENOS NO ASI, ESE TIPO TERMINO CON TODO, MIS SUEÑOS, MIS ILUSIONES Y SOBRE TODO MI INOCENCIA VOLTEO HACIA ENFRENTE Y VEO A STAN Y KENNY VENIR A LO QUE STAN DICE…

-Hermano al fin sales de… ¿Por qué lloras?

YO CON LA SONRISA MAS FALSA QUE PUDE DAR LE SONREI, AL PARECER KENNY SE PERCATO DE ELLO…

-No estás de buen humor verdad ¿Kyle?

NO, YO NO ESTABA DE BUEN HUMOR Y A KENNY LE IVA PEDIR AYUDA EL AL PARECER SI ME ENTENDIA Y NO QUERIA QUE STAN SE ENTERARA NO DE ESA MANERA TAN CRUEL…

-Kenny ¿te podría pedir un favor a solas?

LE PREGUNTE A LO CUAL STAN REACCIONO E UNA MALA MANERA…

-Vamos Kyle yo también puedo saberlo ¿no?

-Te enteraras cuando debas ¿vale?

-Ok

DIJO CON UN TONO DE RESIGNACION KENNY SE ACERCO A MI Y LE DIJE…

-En el lago Stark a las 9:00

AL PARECER STAN ESCUCHO PERO NO ME PERCATE DE ESO…

-¿Pero para qué?

-Solo ve

DESPUES DE ESO FUI A CASA PARA LLORAR UN POCO MAS Y PLANEAR MI SUICIDIO PENSE Y PENSE HASTA QUE RECORDE LO TODO LO QUE ME REGALARON MI CUMPLEAÑOS PASADO LO HECHE TODO A MI MOCHILA Y A LAS 8:30 ME FUI Y CERRE CON LLAVE Y LA DEJE ABAJO DEL TAPETE DE ENTRADA Y CORRI UNA VEZ LLEGANDO AL LAGO DIBICE A KENNY Y ¿STAN? CREI HABER ASEGURADOME DE QUE NO ESCUCHARA, DETODOS MODOS TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLE…

-Muy puntual viejo que me o bueno que nos querías decir

DIJO KENNY CON UNA DE SUS TANTAS SONRISAS…

-Primero quiero darles algo a cada uno…

PRIMERO SAQUE A MI PEQUEÑA MASCOTA UN GATITO DE UN MES DE NACIDO Y CON TODO EL CARIÑO DEL MUNDO SE LO DI A STAN CON TODO Y SUS COSAS DESPUES SAQUE UNOS PELUCHES UNO EN FORMA DE CONEJO Y OTRO EN FORMA DE OSO SIN DUDA MIS PELUCHES FAVORITOS JUNTO CON MI USHANKA QUE SIEMPRE DESEO, SE LA DI PARA QUE NO SE SINTIERA MAL CONMIGO Y DESPUES LE DI A STAN MI OBJETO MAS PRECIADO EN LA VIDA UNA FOTO DONDE SALIAMOS EL, KENNY Y YO DESPUES LES DIJE A CADA UNO…

-Si mi madre o padre preguntan por mi díganles que ustedes nunca me vieron y a Ike díganle la verdad sé que el guardara muy bien el secreto…

-A ¿Qué te refieres hermano?

SAQUE UNA NAVAJA Y ME LA APUNTE AL CUELLO…

-Viejo pero ¿Qué rayos haces? Tu no eres inmortal

-Si hermano no cometas una estupidez

-Ya sé que no soy inmortal por eso lo hago

ACERQUE LA NAVAJA, Y TERMINE CON MI VIDA…

-Ky-kyle, hermano tu _snif_ no pudiste hacer esto…

-No creo que resucite mañana ¿verdad? Stan…

 _ **POV STAN**_

UNA SEMANA DESPUES AUN LLORANDO POR EL DOLOR DE PERDER A MI HERMANO Y MEJOR AMIGO ME ENTERE DE QUE LA FAMILIA BROFLOVSKI LLEGO A SU HOGAR PREGUNTANDOSE DONDE ESTABA KYLE ASI QUE SIN PERDER TIEMPO FUI CON KENNY PARA IR CON IKE, AL LLEGAR A LA CASA PREGUNTAMOS POR IKE AL CUAL LA EÑORA BROFLOVSKI LLAMO PERO NOS HIZO UNA PREGUNTA LA CUAL ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON…

-¿Han visto a Kyle?

YO LE RESPPONDI QUE NO Y MIS OJOS SE PUSIERON UN POCO CRISTALINOS, CUANDO IKE BAJO DE SU HABITACION LO LLEVAMOS AL PARQUE A CAMINAR MIENTRAS QUE LO DIRIGIAMOS A ESE LUGAR…

-¿Por qué estamos aquí Stan?

-Porque tenemos algo que contarte

-Un secreto el mejor que tendrás que guardar ¿ok?

-Claro que pasa

-Díselo Kenny

-Tu hermano murió…

 **BUENO CHIQUILLOS Y CHIQUILLAS ESTO FUE EL FINAL DEL FIC DE LO QUE VIVIO KYLE. AUNQUE LLORE UN POCO ESCRIBIENDOLO. ANTES DE IRME SE RECOMIENDA LEERLO CON CANCIONES TRISTES.**

 **BUENO BYE /(7-7)/**


End file.
